


Enchanted

by Doombuggybabe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Museums, One Shot, Romance, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombuggybabe/pseuds/Doombuggybabe
Summary: You lost a bet and now you're stuck attending a stuffy gala. You expect a night filled with boring chitchat and anxiety until you hear Spencer Reid speak and now you're simply enchanted.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift lately for some reason. Fic kind of inspired by the song but not really. In any case, I hope Taylor Swift doesn't find me and kill me for mentioning her music. 
> 
> If anyone is interested I do take requests!

You couldn’t believe you had gotten the short straw and had to attend tonight’s bureau gala. You loved being a federal agent and working in the Domestic Human Trafficking unit had been more you than you could have ever imagined. The work that you did meant something and while what you saw on a daily basis weighed down on you, any time you helped someone was worth those sleepless nights. 

Tonight, however, you hated this part of your job. Your boss SSA Andrews needed someone to attend the gala and you lost a bet with your good friend and team member Alyssa so there you were all alone at a stuffy gala surrounded by old bureaucrats. Social gatherings made you feel anxious, the more formal, the more anxious you felt. You were never sure how to act and what to say. Forget about how to dress. Which clearly you didn’t know as the formal dress code also meant everyone around you was in black gowns. You missed the memo, instead, you wore a lavender gown and what you were convinced were the world’s most comfortable heels although you weren’t great at walking in them. 

A glass of champagne in hand, you fluttered from conversation to conversation hoping to not make a fool of yourself and embarrass your unit. The rotunda you were in was adorned with silver lighting, the stone floor stunning. The gala was to celebrate the retirement of an older man whom you had never met or frankly heard of. Whoever this Franklin Deering was though you were grateful for his interest in history. Luckily, you were stuck in the National Museum of Natural History at the Smithsonian. This was a welcome distraction from having to speak to anyone, you felt more at peace among the mammoths than you did in the actual party. 

You stood staring up at the massive African Bush Elephant as everyone else around was occupied in conversation around you. You smiled politely as random older agents greeted you and feigned polite conversation. The whole ordeal made you feel lonely and out of place. To make matters worse, the room was very cold and you didn’t bring a jacket. All you had was your long hair brushing your back and shoulders. Unfortunately, you noticed wearing your hair down was also not the expected look of the evening. On the other side of the elephant, you noticed a man, who looked to be around your age. The only man in the whole room really who looked under 40. He was tall and thin with a mop of wavy brown hair on his head. Slightly messy, like he didn’t bother to style it. Not wanting him to notice you staring, you took another sip of champagne. You weren’t really a drinker so you finishing your second glass made you feel light. The man you noticed had been fidgeting nervously with his hands. You wondered if he felt as out of place as you did. He was cute, you wondered if he was single. You watched as someone approached him and he smiled. Never mind, he was far too cute to be single. 

The man lost your attention as Chief Lopez announced that dinner was served and that everyone was to return to their seats. Painfully alone in at the table where you were the only person who didn’t know anyone you ate your rubbery chicken in silence. You made a mental note to tell Alyssa she owed you at least one nerd marathon of your choosing. After dinner, the whole room was still seated as now was the time to present the different speakers. Speaker after speaker rose, each somehow more boring than the last. You were half ready to sneak off early when the man you saw earlier approached the podium. 

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and began to speak. “Good evening, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and tonight I’m here to discuss the importance of history and celebrate the accomplishments of Franklin Deering. Marcus Garvey once said, “A people without the knowledge, their past history, origin, and culture is like a tree without roots”. 45 years ago Franklin Deering…” 

The man you caught your attention who you now know as Dr. Spencer Reid begins to discuss the long and impressive career of Franklin Deering, he speaks fast as if he’s nervous. There is soft confidence in the words he uses though, Dr. Reid sprinkles large vocabulary words throughout his speech. Clearly, he’s very intelligent. He rattles off statistics to emphasize how impactful Deering’s career has been. His speech makes you feel thoughtful and you see he strangely has a way with words despite his nerves. Nearing the end of his speech, he comments on the length of an elephant’s memory and gesture to the elephant that’s quite literally in the room. The crowd chuckles softly. 

“I actually know an elephant joke for you all.” Chief Lopez gives Dr. Reid a look, almost begging him not to say it. He laughs to himself, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Why aren’t elephants allowed on beaches? They can’t keep their trucks up.” 

Expectantly he looks around the room and no one makes a sound. There are a few awkward chuckles but you, however, love corny jokes and your genuine laugh becomes a loud snort. Another memo you didn’t get, snorting at formal events he frowned upon. You’re so sure everyone heard it and all eyes are on you. You stifle your laugh and cover your mouth. Dr. Spencer Reid looks right at you and smiles. You slowly lower your hand and smile back. Chief Lopez takes over and Dr. Reid walks off the stage.   
Mortified, you feel your entire body blush. Alyssa is always saying you should keep the snorting under control. This is not the first time you laugh at something inappropriately. 

I take another sip of champagne. “Some speech huh?” You ask the table. The older men and women look at you and shake their heads. You hope word doesn’t get back to your boss about that. 

Once the speeches are over, the gala is back in full swing. Everyone rises from their tables, back to conversations around the exhibit and dancing. 

You sit uncomfortably in your seat, wondering when it’s the appropriate time to get home. You forgot to charge your phone and now at less than five percent battery, you were going to have to walk home instead of calling an uber as you had planned. 

Someone clears their throat behind you. You turn around and see him. “Hi,” He says, waving slightly. You stand up, unsure of what to do. “Hi there.”

“I want to thank you for laughing at my terrible joke earlier. I don’t know why I keep doing them.” 

“Well thank you for making it. It was the best thing I’ve heard all night. I am so sorry for the snorting though. I’m beyond embarrassed.” You say flushing. 

He laughs. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed, I thought it was cute.” It’s his turn to blush as his cheeks turn slightly pink. 

“That could be seen as smooth Dr. Spencer Reid,” You say smiling. 

He shyly chuckles, “Just Spencer please”. 

“Well Just Spencer, I’m Y/N L/N.” We smile at each other. “Would you like to walk around the exhibit with me?” Spencer asks. 

“I’d love to just Spencer” 

He scoffs and you both walk into the exhibit. 

You both snag more glasses of champagne and take a look at everything around you. All night long you’re joking and laughing, listening to Spencer give additional information to what’s on each plaque. 

You learn that not only is he a member of the esteemed BAU, he’s also a certified genius, and his purpose for being here tonight is a method for the brass to see the young brilliance of more recent recruits despite being in the bureau for more than 15 years.

“It’s because you have a baby face,” You say, laughing. 

“What does that mean?” he asks in confusion. 

“What I mean is despite being on the further end of 30, you look barely older than 25. Therefore you have a baby face”

Spencer nods, “Maybe that’s why they’re always calling me kid.” 

We stop at a prehistoric fish tank, filled with horrific looking deep sea fish. You point at the ugliest fish and say, “That’s what I look like when I first wake up”. 

The sudden absurdity of your statement sends Spencer into a fit of laughter, you join him. He points to some of sort ancient rat creature and says, “Doesn’t it look like we have the same hair?” Your fit of giggles intensifies, leaving you both almost breathless. 

“I like your hair,” you say to him, out of breath. By now everyone around you is staring. Perhaps they’re assuming you both have had too much to drink. He runs his hands through his hair, only making you want him more. 

Spencer looks down at his shoes. You notice he’s wearing black Chuck Taylors. “I didn’t notice your shoes. I’m so jealous.” 

You lift your dress and reveal your heels. “I’d rather be wearing sneakers” 

“I’m not sure if they’d go with your dress” Spencer notes, staring at his own shoes. 

“I’m the only woman in the whole place wearing a light dress in the first place!” You half-shout. 

“If it helps at all, you are wearing my favorite color,” Spencer says shyly. 

You raise your eyebrows, “Is that so?” 

“I never joke about purple” Spencer replies very seriously. 

 

You both snicker again when Chief Lopez’s voice fills the room and announces the gala is over. 

You’ve had so much fun with Spencer, you’ve forgotten that you’re going to have to walk all the way home. You say as much to him. 

“I can walk you home if you want me to… not that I’m suggesting you can’t take care of yourself. I’m sure you’re extremely qualified but if you don’t want to be alone I’m more than happy -”

You interrupt his rambling, “I’d love that.” You take his arm and leads you out of the museum and into the star-filled night. 

You tell Spencer where you live and he notes, it’s only 4 blocks away from his apartment. You’re luckily already on the way. 

You listen to Spencer tell you all about the history of the street you’re walking down. You can’t help but wonder if he’s seeing anyone. All night all you’ve wanted to do is run your fingers through his hair. Every time he licks his lips you think of what’d it be like to kiss him. Every time he speaks with his hands you wonder what it would be like to have them all over you…

You have never so infatuated before. In addition to being handsome and intelligent, he’s sweet and makes you laugh. You like that you can both make fun of yourselves and each other without being hurtful. 

You feel yourself floating down the street, the stars look brighter, the chill in the air is refreshing instead of bitter. 

Is this what feeling in love feels like? You’re simply wonderstruck by Dr. Spencer Reid. 

As you near your apartment, you think to yourself please don’t be in love with anyone else, don’t have a woman waiting for you to get home. 

You lead Spencer up to the stairs as he insists on walking you up to your door to make sure you get home safely. 

You both stand outside your apartment door, unsure of what to say next. Your keys jingle in your hand, you don’t want the night to end. 

“I want to thank you for tonight, I was having a terrible time until your elephant joke” 

“I was having a terrible time until I heard you laugh” You smile at each other, your gaze lingering on his lips. You tell yourself if he likes you he’ll make a move. The silence becomes awkward. The anxiety from earlier tonight flutters back. 

“Goodnight Just Spencer” 

“Goodnight Y/N” He replies. You open your door and before you can stop yourself, you plant a swift kiss on his cheek. Spencer blushes and walks down the hall. Sad, he didn’t ask for your number, you think to yourself he must have a girlfriend. Thankfully, you work on a different floor from the BAU. You take off your heels, finally feeling more comfortable than you’ve been in hours. 

What if he doesn’t have a girlfriend?

You don’t want to be stuck with what ifs. Maybe you can still catch him. 

You run to your door and pull it open. You find Spencer standing there, hand up as if he was getting ready to knock. You let out a breath. 

“Hey Y/N, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to- ” He licks his lips. What the hell.   
Barefoot, lavender dress pooled at your first, you grab the beautiful face of Dr. Spencer Reid and kiss him. He’s shocked for a moment before he deepens the kiss and his hands move to your waist pulling you closer to him. 

You pull away breathless. “What were you wondering?” 

“Roses are red, bananas are yellow, wanna go out with a nice little fellow?” He asks, smiling wide. 

You snort again and nod happily. You grab his cell phone and input your number.

“I should probably go inside now.” You laugh. 

“It is getting late.” Spencer looks at you and leans forward. This kiss is much more gentle and sweet. You could get used to this. 

You say goodbye and shut the door. Your grin is a mile wide. You plug in your phone as you change into your PJs and wash off your makeup. 

After you’ve finished getting ready for bed, your phone buzzes with a new message. An unknown number has texted you. You open the text and it says, “It was enchanting to meet you Y/N. Sweet dreams.” You save Spencer's number and decide to reply in the morning. 

Your stomach fills with butterflies and you twirl around your bedroom. 

Tonight didn’t turn out so bad after all.


End file.
